Half Blood
by Narayanfx
Summary: The scandal, secrets and lies intertwined between Lazard Deusericus and Rufus Shinra revealed right before them, leading to and during the events of Crisis Core. Please Read & Review! Be Warned: Major Crisis Core Spoilers.
1. 00::Prologue

**Disclaimer:** FFVII, Crisis Core and their characters belong to Square Enix. This story belongs to me.

---

**00// Prologue **

"I'm pregnant," she said casually as she carefully wrapped a silk navy blue scarf around her neck. The pattern wasn't of her liking, too geometric, but it was his first gift to her- a year ago to be exact. She remembered dates, mostly the sentimental kind.

He looked at her unfazed and cold. The man of power stroked the five o'clock shadow on his face in thought as he inhaled his cigar. He had a habit of doing that, she noticed it since they met.

"How far along?" he finally muttered uninterested. His mind was filled with other issues that needed to be taken care of.

"3 months, and I plan on keeping it." None of this was her fault. Inside her something special was growing; her child. The young woman put her arms through her red sweater and carefully pulled her strawberry blond hair out of the neckline.

"It's a boy, you know," she added hoping it might catch the man's attention; after all, his wife had been having difficulty becoming pregnant after her miscarriage 10 months ago.

"It's of your blood, it's a Sh-"

"What do you want from me?" perturbed, he cut her off. "To be a father to it?" Immediately the man shook his head answering his own question. "Impossible. It would be an outrage to Shinra, knowing there exists a bastard child. It would disgrace my wife, my-"

"Your wife can't get pregnant!" she yelled bitterly in resentment and pain.

He snarled, holding himself back from cussing at the whore that sat directly in front of him. How dare she have the nerve to....why should he be surprised though? After all she was a low class from the slums.

"I want him to have a better life than the slums," she said desperately trying not to break down in front of him. Her hormones were kicking in vigorously, and he never was one for tears of a woman.

"Fine, he can join Shinra at his early youth," the President stomped to the door annoyed he would have to venture out into Sector 7 with this burden on his shoulder. Slamming the door he left the woman with a small string of hope that her son could have a better life than she.

* * *

**A/N:** After receiving positive reviews from _The 'I' in Identical_, I wanted to push forward with this fic. It has been sitting on my hard drive for awhile now. Honestly, I am surprised how little fics are on this subject. So here it is, my take on the personal events of Lazard and Rufus before the events leading up to Crisis Core.


	2. 01::Lazard: Reflection

**01// Lazard - Reflection**

Pilled upon his desk were SOLIDER reports that came in from the weekend. Lazard Deusericus sipped his coffee trying to go over every detail before he attended Shinra's usual Monday morning executive board meeting. Unrevealed stress had circled around the executives of Shinra, mainly because the President would be choosing his Vice President to the company in a few months. Unimaginable workload and expectations to live up to, Lazard had been promoted as director of SOLIDER and was a candidate to be Vice President. Although he entered Shinra Headquarters in his youth, Lazard never imagined having the responsibility he did now, and only craved more.

Growing up Lazard lived in the slums with his mother attending exclusive schooling through the Shinra Youth Program. He always wondered why as a poor boy of the slums, Lazard was lucky to be educated among the elite. He was sixteen when he relocated permanently to the Shinra HQ building for its Elite Program. Simultaneously, Lazard's mother became ill with cancer, unable to care for him and herself. In a dejected view, timing could not have possibly fit more coherently. Lazard was soon smothered with responsibilities and project opportunities related to Shinra that his mind buried away thoughts or concerns of her sickness.

Upon entering the Shinra Headquarters, Lazard discovered there existed a dark secret lurking within the walls that was rarely spoken about. Well kept, nevertheless a skeleton emerged from the closet haunting the President and the company. Although forbidden to speak of it, Lazard knew what it was. A hidden file was buried deep within all of Shinra's documentation. No data was ever destroyed in Shinra, and if reports claimed that it was, they were false. One late work night, in gathering files for the SOLIDER program together, Lazard stumbled upon a file that caught the corner of his eye. _Half blood._ Everything was kept silent by the President in fear of jeopardizing the company. _Half Shinra_. Despite efforts rumors surfaced, especially of the uncanny resemblance of Lazard to Rufus Shinra. _ Almost identical_. It was striking, and immediately recognizable; a danger, if exposed, in the Shinra Building. President Shinra formally admitted to Lazard he was his father when Lazard was appointed to Director of SOLIDER. Although, Lazard sensed something suspicious from the beginning of his stay at Shinra HQ, only to have his confirmation.

Rufus Shinra, the pretentious, egotistical, pubescence prince of Shinra's empire. Lazard had grown up with Rufus after living within the same walls for 8 years. They interacted with a distant fondness in their adolescent years. Opposite in many ways, yet both were still focused on one goal: the growth of the company. Lazard had always been reserved, strategic, and respectful. Often the old man would try to discipline Rufus by using Lazard as an example. At the same time, the old man would also use Rufus as a tool of competition against him. From afar, it probably looked ludicrous that the old man would take a nearly seventeen year old boy as motivation for a twenty-five year old man to keep on his toes. Yet, Rufus was confident, motivated, and dangerously rebellious. Glancing out his large corporate window, Lazard wondered if the old man even told his _real_ son the truth. Rufus didn't seem to have an inkling to the notation that they were half brothers. Although he was sharp, the secret was well kept, and they only _looked strikingly similar._

"You're going to be late for this meeting boy, if you keep daydreaming," a deep voice muffled from behind him.

"Good Morning Mr. President," Lazard greeted his...superior.

"How are the SOLIDER reports?" As always the man just wanted to know business.

"Right on target."

The President hissed, "Not everyone is in support of the recent activity in the SOLIDER project." Lazard did not argue. There was a huge split between the Shinra executive board members of whether or not SOLIDER should continue with the Mako infusion experiments performed by Professor Hojo and Hollandar.

Nodding in acceptance, Lazard watched the man as he walked off. Of course, he hadn't bothered to ask how his mother was feeling. They both knew she was terminally ill, despite the care that had been provided to her. _It wasn't enough. _ The virus ate at her, leaving her famished of immunity. Lazard tried to block his mother's condition and focus on his presentation at the meeting. He would visit her later that day, something he had been putting off.

As he greeted co-workers on his way to the 37th floor, Lazard noticed the anguish Shinra members were feeling by facial expressions. The resistance group AVALANCHE had been sabotaging numerous Mako energy reactors, thus causing many financial problems for the company. Furthermore, as the President had mentioned, many Shinra members were wary of continuing experimentation of heavy Mako infusions to SOLIDER.

"Good Morning Lazard," perched a voice from behind him.

Lazard tilted his head to the side to have Rufus come into his view. "Rufus, how are you today?" Lazard held the elevator door open for him.

"Bombarded with this pointless meeting my father seems to think is fit."

Lazard smirked in acknowledgment of his answer but did not comment. As much as he would love to exacerbate further, it was futile. It wasn't Lazard's place, especially if he wanted to win vice presidency.

"Your birthday is approaching Rufus."

"Yes it is," Rufus replied not looking away from checking emails on his phone. "The old man wants to have an extravagant party in celebration, I could do without it."

"Come now, It's something to look forward to," Lazard said as he starred at the numbers lighting as each floor passed on the elevator.

"I look forward to when my father is out of office," Rufus snipped back.

Since his arrival into Shinra, the animosity between father and son existed. Rufus was only nine at the time, but the arguments were fierce even then.

"I'm going to make a call," Rufus said to Lazard before heading into the meeting.

Lazard arched his brow curiously "But they are about to start."

"My father can wait," Rufus waved abruptly and walked off into the hallway.

Lazard observed this becoming a regular routine before any major meeting, Rufus would make a call right before and immediately right after. It was odd and unusual behavior. Lazard didn't understand why he would be so sneaky especially with the suspicions of a rat within Shinra.

"A peculiar one isn't he?" the President muffled behind Lazard. "I will never understand him."

"Like father, like son," Lazard sneered under his breath and walked away.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a note to explain the chapter format. ## (chapter number) // (character peresective you are reading) - chapter name.**  
Edited with changes:** 4/29/09...Special thanks to Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (Sai) for the help!


	3. 02:: Rufus: Traitor

**02///Rufus - Traitor**

Rufus grinned as he shut his phone, everything was in place, ready to be executed.

_He just had to say when._

The thrill of it all, knowing he was throwing his father off course and the old man could do nothing about it. Rufus sat through the pointless meeting of SOLIDER reports and budget reviews with a smirk on his face. Shinra sensed there was an inside traitor in the company leaking out information to AVALANCHE, but who would have ever suspected it would be the heir to the throne.

"_It's vital for Shinra to focus on the conditions of SOLIDER during Mako testing. Mako infusion has given enormous strength to SOLIDERs, and further research should be invested to care and advance these breakthroughs..." _

Half-listening to Lazard babble nonsense about the latest status on SOLIDER conditions, Rufus was playing a game of passing stares at his father. It was amusing how the old man threatened him using Lazard as competition for the Vice President seat. Was Lazard qualified to be Vice President? Of course; Rufus never questioned Deusericus' leadership abilities. But would his father put different blood in charge of the company? Never.

Rufus scribbled important dates and times into his notebook to reference later. He was becoming impatient with the length of the meeting wanting to make his next phone call to AVALANCHE. The naive people of that terrorist group actually believed he was sincere in providing them money and detailed plans. He didn't care about the planet, if only they knew that it was merely a set back for his father. This made him laugh, sabotaging two parties at once, and both being helpless in the dark about it.

His father was starring at him again, unpleased that he was not listening to Lazard's discussion. The old man warned him that, opposite to Deusericus' knowledge, many of the board members were becoming in favor of further building SOLIDER, giving them more power and responsibilities. What a better way of doing that than having their director run for vice presidency. It was humorous watching Lazard ally himself with the Science Department as if his intentions weren't obvious. It was clear he wanted to strengthen SOLIDER by expanding the program through the help of scientific evidence supporting the positives of Mako infusion.

'_An army of ants,'_ he thought in disgust. Members of SOLIDER were easy to come by and replace. The Turks had always done his dirty work; they were loyal and much more versatile in skill. Despite his opinions, his father warned him about the board's recent inclination toward voting for Lazard especially since they were on the verge of war with Wutai. It wouldn't make a difference, the old man had the last vote, and both Rufus and his father did not want to expand SOLIDER. Though never outwardly spoken, President Shinra feared Lazard's growing popularity, especially with 1st Class SOLDIERs Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal. They were becoming too dominant and influential on the Shinra conglomerate. Furthermore, entrusting experimentation to the freak weasel in the white lab coat was just mad. The eerie feeling that Professor Hojo presented was unsettling enough that nearly everyone in Shinra chose to avoid him. President Shinra feared things could spiral out of hand with the growing advancements of the Science Department; it was only a matter of time. Rufus reminded his father regularly how senseless he was when he authorized Hojo to be the Director of Science Development. Even with restrictions met, there was an ominous cloud over the science department that more unethical experimentation was being performed than documented. Regardless the weasel kept to himself in his lab, unless asked for, or heard quarreling with Professor Hollander.

Slowly his father was loosing power over his empire, thus giving Rufus more opportunities to take over. Tensions with Wutai were becoming strained and hostile, causing Pandora's box to soon explode open. Trouble on the old man's foreign policy began when Wutai resisted the set up of Mako reactors in their region. Being the last area on Gaia uncontrolled by Shinra, all the old man's energy focused on conquering them, thus distracting him from AVALANCHE. This gave Rufus a chance to strike. His next plan of attack was simple; have AVALANCHE strike the old man in Wutai since one of its' secret bases was already located there. In the meantime, AVALANCHE had preemptive attacks against the President planned in different locations. This would spread trouble for the old man across seas allowing Rufus to gain control over Midgar and Junon. With chaos in those areas, and the final assault in Wutai the old man would be finished, thus being overshadowed by his son. _Perfect_. What was even more catering to Rufus was that the President suspected the leader of the Turks as the rat, and his extended absence due to an overseas mission fit perfectly in scheme of Rufus' plan, especially with a leak of information that his daughter was the current commander of AVALANCHE. It pushed all suspicion away from Rufus, hiding his tracks and leaving a dead case.

Rufus watched the seconds of the clock pass by waiting for the meeting to be over. As each second passed he thought in glee _'one second closer to overthrowing my father.'_

_---_

**A/N:** Another down, more to come. Thanks again for the reviews & support.


	4. 03 :: Lazard: Deteriorate

**Disclaimer:** Original Character belongs to me.

---

**03///Lazard - Deteriorate **

_The boy's bright, azure eyes sparkled as he stared at the massive building in the horizon, waiting for his mother. He was alone at the fountain in Sector 7 where his mother had instructed him not to leave. She had given him a few buttons to throw into the fountain, but he left them in his pocket; after all, there were only coins in the fountain, and buttons weren't of any monetary value so it would be silly to throw them in the water. Lazard was in awe at the sight of the huge building in front of him. It touched the sky already, but there was construction workers at the top of the building putting the addition of more floors. Squinting his little, 6-year old eyes, Lazard tried to imagine himself touching the top of the building by reaching his arm out through his distorted perspective._

"_Lazard, sweetie, what are you doing?" his mother said as she emerged from the clear glass doors of the large building with an envelope in hand._

"_Trying to touch the top of this building!" he yelled in excitement, still reaching his arms up to the sky. His mother just smiled at him as she sat on the edge of the fountain quietly observing her boy._

"_Mother, what building is this? I've never seen such a huge building before."_

_Lazard's mother gently wrapped her arm around her son and faced him. Gracefully, she pushed her hair away from her face, and as she did a faint smell of a rose garden emerged and dispersed into the air. "This is the Shinra building. Shinra is a great company, Lazard, they will help you. One day you will go to school here, and maybe even one day you could become president of this building."_

_The boy's eyes grew wide with ambition at the thought of becoming the president of the biggest building he had ever seen. He jumped off the edge of the fountain exhilarated. "One day I'm going to be the owner of the building," he repeated confidently with pride._

"_Yes," she laughed happily "now, let's get an ice cream since we have some money again."_

---

"Director?" a soft, delicate voice became audible to his left disrupting his thoughts. Lazard quickly remembered he was in front of his secretaries' desk waiting to ask for a report.

"Rosmari, do you have the donation expense reports before I leave?" The last item he needed from his secretary before he could escape for the day. Typically, a Shinra work day lasted 12 hours sometimes longer, 8 a.m. until 7:30 p.m. earliest, although in employee handbooks it was listed as 9 a.m. to 6 p.m. Lazard was hoping to leave by the time according to the books today, perhaps even earlier.

Rosmari transferred into Shinra from Costa del Sol University slightly over two years ago. She was native from Sol, living there all her life, and upon graduating she moved to the metropolis. After a year in Human Resources as a secretary, she transfered twelve floors above to the SOLIDER department. A young, thin, raven haired beauty that was too intelligent for secretarial work, but carrying little motivation to change her position. She had been quite helpful to Lazard since she arrived, he was grateful for that, and had become fond of her.

"Here you are, Director, all expenses have been paid in full to the proper non-profit cause." She placed the folder on his desk and gently smiled at the blonde. Rosmari's emerald eyes were warm just like her smile, they both glittered against her olive skin. He often asked her why she came to the stiff city of Midgar when she had the peace of the ocean at Costa del Sol. Lazard knew her reasons, but still asked to enjoy some conversation aside from business with her.

"I have left for the day if anyone asks for me," he told her, collecting the expense report along with the rest of his belongings. After a departing nod to Rosmari, he walked out.

_If it wasn't for the elections, I would have taken a leave of absence._

Leaning against the sturdy metal support bar of the elevator, Lazard sighed heavily. Thoughts of his mother plagued his mind since he found out that her condition worsened from a few days ago. She was in the best care anyone in Midgar could receive, but it still wasn't enough- she wasn't cured. After a long eight year battle, her body was slowly withering away to the virus. Environmental scientists later believed the specific cancer virus she acquired was a result of Mako waste being polluted in areas near the Slums. Upon discovering this correlation Lazard constantly persuaded her to move away from the Slums, but it was already too late. As a result, she contracted this virus that was created because of Shinra's lack of responsibility in waste management, or at least that was how Lazard viewed it. She was dying, and he knew it, but denying it was much more comforting than the truth.

Lazard distracted himself by cleaning his glasses before exiting the elevator; even simple tasks became troublesome whenever he thought of the inevitable progression of her illness, especially recently. He tried to block the guilt that lingered in his mind since he wasn't near her side day and night, but the elections were also important to him. Lazard truly believed he could win the vice presidency, and deep down, he knew that his mother supported his decisions as well.

"Director!"

_Damn. What now?_

First Class SOLIDERS Angeal Hewley appeared to his left with Sephiroth following right behind him. Lazard stopped in his tracks once he took note of the concerned expressions spread across the normally stoic faces of his elite.

"Director," Angeal spoke calmly despite the unsettling expression on his face "we're concerned about Genesis."

"Is he alright?" Lazard voiced.

There never was a moment of peace, one of them had to stir trouble, and it was no surprise that it was Genesis. Despite the eccentric label from his comrades he was the rebel of the group, always provoking them with competition or irritating them by reciting excerpts from Loveless.

"His shoulder injury from last week in training is a lot more complicated than we originally thought," Sephiroth handed Lazard papers signed from the Science and Health Department, avoiding any eye contact since technically he was to blame for inflicting Genesis' wound. "As you can see, he needs extensive surgery in the area now."

Pressed for time, Lazard skimmed the heath documents to gather the details. His face grimaced; not one of his best men falling to illness. That was the last thing he needed in a time like this.

"Director," Angeal took notice of the anguish in Lazard's face "the surgery isn't being performed until tomorrow morning. I can document the paperwork if you'd like."

"Yes, leave it on my desk and I'll sign for it late tonight." Relieved, Lazard gave the paperwork to Angeal. "I'll check in with you later as well as visit Genesis."

"Is she alright?" Angeal asked intuitively. He knew the answer, just as well as Sephiroth, but Lazard appreciated the concern nonetheless. Answering with a grim shake of his head the men knew the inevitable awaited.

---

Ink marks splattered on the expense list that Rosmari gave Lazard. He quickly scribbled the last of his numerical corrections as his train from the Sector 5 Slums came to a halt at its destination of Sector 1.

Every month, each of Shinra's departments were required to donate money to specific non-profit foundations. Shinra Youth Program (SYP) was given the most funds because it educated young students in schools provided by Shinra, allowing them to excel higher than public schools. Shinra Elite Program (SEP) granted the top twenty precent of students in the Shinra Youth Program to continue with fully paid higher education and work opportunities through Shinra. There was also various other causes for the sciences especially for Mako cell research, all of which were solely beneficial to Shinra. Unfortunately the President, as well as higher executives of Shinra, did not find Children of the Slums (COTS) or REBUILD, a cause for rebuilding destructed living areas, suitable for their gil. However, Lazard did, and made a point of donating Shinra money, undocumented in papers, to these causes. It was forbidden against company policy and undoubtedly sneaky, but he felt righteous in giving back to where he grew up.

_Thirty minutes late._

Lazard left the train station heading towards the hospital to finally see his mother. As a punctual man, Deusericus loathed when he was late for something, and this particular instance sliced through him deeply.

_Intensive Care Unit, Room 223._

"Mother," he said gently "I am so sorry I am late."

She was thin and ghastly pale, strung with IVs and medical monitors. Tubes were inserted at different parts of her body, ports for the anti-cancer infusions, as well as ports for the pain killers. Her once glowing, strawberry blonde hair was now a cloudy grey. Her finger nails were brittle and corse against her rough, aged skin. Yet even near death, Lazard's mother opened her eyes with joy at the sight of her only son.

"Lazard..." she struggled to breath. The nurse would be giving her a sedative relatively soon. She would be falling into a mild comatose for a few hours, so he had only a few moments with her.

"It was another busy day again." He grasped her frail hand in his, jacketed by a white glove. "I hope you're not upset I am late."

She smiled at him, gently stretching the tubes that ran through her nose. Batting her thin eyelashes open, she turned slightly to face him.

"Don't worry about me." She forced herself to assure him she was okay. "How is the election coming along?"

"Next week we give our final speeches. President Shinra and the board makes the decision three days later." Lazard combed his fingers through his hair with his free hand. "I'll be relieved when it is over, it has been a long campaign."

"Yes, I can see the strain in your eyes." The nurse walked in with the sedatives, neither of them noticed her as she worked. "Lazard, please take care of yourself better. You worry about me, but look at yourself. I know you haven't slept well in weeks."

Lazard smiled sheepishly at her, she was right. He had become so engrossed in this election and it wasn't healthy. How could he take care of another person when he couldn't even take care of himself?

"It's only a week longer," he justified. They were silent for a few moments as the nurse left.

"I don't know much about politics, but from what I gather through our conversations, your competitors are either uninterested or underaged. That doesn't really make much of a leader, does it?" Their eyes met, and Lazard nodded for his mother to continue.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, remember where you came from, Lazard. You have achieved so much for a boy growing up from the Slums, and no one can take that from you." Her eyes had a faint glimmer from being watery, she quickly wiped them with her free hand.

"I'm sure you'll win, Lazard." She squeezed his hand weakly.

"Relax mother, save your strength," he whispered as her eyelids fell slowly shut. Moments later, she was in a blissful sleep.

Lazard sat in a guarded position at the bedside as she rested, still encompassing her hand. Hours seemed to quickly pass as worries consumed his thoughts. _Her health, Vice Presidency, Genesis, SOLIDER_. Lazard just waited in the quiet of the evening, battling his own demons.

---

**A/N:** Things are starting to unfold- slowly.


	5. 04 :: Rufus: Notification

**04 // Rufus - Notification**

The clanking of silverware was the only sound in the room disrupting the uncomfortable silence at 7:20 a.m. between Rufus and his father for their usual breakfast meeting on Wednesday mornings. Neither spoke a word to the other in the private office, and the obvious tension in the air was becoming painfully uncomfortable. Since Rufus' youth, the dynamics between father and son were hostile and rancorous even on the simplest matters. Years later of bickering, beyond teenage angst, left a lasting residue of bitter disagreements regarding nearly every topic from politics and finances to family and health. Compromise was never an option, at least for Rufus it was not, and the old man wasn't quick to budge either.

"Must we do this _every_ week?" Rufus sighed sinking into the velvet cushioned, crimson chair.

His father glanced at him for a moment as he stirred sugar in his coffee, but did not mutter a word completely ignoring his son's remark. President Shinra knew that his son did not want to be there. Every week miserable expressions were plastered across Rufus' face, it was enough for even a complete stranger to get the hint.

Irritated with the lack of response in his father, Rufus slouched further back into the chair stretching his arms and neck. Being at this meeting was pointless for him unless his father was willing to discuss future Shinra attack plans, which he then would pass to AVALANCHE. Rather than strategizing against AVALANCHE, or Wutai for that matter, his father was more concerned about Rufus giving an elaborate speech for the VP elections instead of just automatically selecting him for the seat. _Useless_. As if the years of public speaking classes didn't do enough for him already, this was a sheer waste of time. It was his father's way of reminding him that he was still in power, too bad that wouldn't last much longer.

"I don't understand why there needs to be an election when we both already know that I will be winning your Vice President ticket," Rufus murmured as he threw his fork against the plate; he wasn't even hungry. "Is it really necessary to have this campaign? Honestly, it is a waste of time for all of us, including-"

"It is necessary, and you know that," the old man abruptly interrupted in an irked tone.

"It is not necessary," Rufus hissed back, "when nearly everyone knows I will win."

Rufus was confident as he glared at the old man who kept poker face despite the building tension. Keeping his composure was one of the few characteristics Rufus inherited from his father, the rest were differences that were becoming more of a burden as he got older. Neither of them flinched since Rufus spoke; now, it was time to use a different tactic to persuade the old man in his direction.

"Father, give Reeve a break, and put Lazard out of his misery, it's useless for them to keep trying when they have other work to do." Rufus shifted in his chair slightly leaning forward towards his father. "Shinra has much more to worry about with Wutai and AVALANCHE breathing down our necks, and you know that. This election is a waste of time."

"Tseng should be in momentarily with the latest report on both your concerns," his father lit a cigar before continuing, "Wutai will surely surrender soon."

"And AVALANCHE?" Rufus questioned.

"That will be resolved once we find the rat."

"The rat is lurking in Shinra, father, and the Turks are at a dead end to who it is," Rufus sneered.

The irony of the situation was amusing to Rufus, still he wanted to dig deeper, provoking his father. Perhaps then the old man would crack leaking information on his leads rather than making the Turks do his dirty work, but they were getting no where either. In a few minutes Tseng's report would indicate nothing on their situation, that would be his chance.

"Quickly Rufus, before Tseng arrives, I want your opinion as to who you think this rat is?" The president didn't look up from buttering his toast.

Rufus flicked his hair back confidently from his face. The old man was indeed finally succumbing under the pressure of a dead case, Rufus could turn this conversation to his advantage. He relaxed back in his chair sipping his coffee, ready to make another move against his father.

"This rat is someone that is high enough to know secret plans and protocol, but isn't in an executive position. This individual knows the intricate details of Shinra missions, but isn't creating them. It's who you suspected in the beginning, and who I've suspected all along- Verdot." Rufus snickered at the name, this all worked out too perfectly for him, "He knows all the official plans and movements of Shinra and SOLIDER, but he isn't in an executive position to make any plans on his own. Plus, his daughter is the current leader of AVALANCHE. He is coordinating his plans with her against us, and it's obvious why the Turks have no leads on this case. I think it is time to re-prioritize and investigate him-"

The conversation was quickly suspended by a knock on the door, and Tseng entering the room.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Tseng spoke carefully, keeping his distance from the table.

"What is the status on the rat?"

"Nothing to report from last night," Tseng swallowed his answer hard and dry.

"Perhaps you are right, Rufus," the president muttered while shaking his head in disapproval at the Turk's answer.

Rufus' lips pursed to reveal a smug smile; his father took the bait and confided in him. Now it was time to move the chase onto Verdot, Rufus could finally give AVALANCHE new plans without the Turks involved. His father would soon be finished.

"Tseng," Rufus took notice of the Turk's distance. "My father and I have reasons to believe it is Verdot, thus wanting to take him in for questioning."

The solemn Turk sunk his head with a heavy nod. He was afraid it would come to this, it wasn't something he ever expected he would be doing as a mission; it felt wrong.

"Tseng," the President articulated, "please disregard all personal feelings you have for this mission. I understand he was your mentor, but Verdot is now our prime suspect and considered an enemy of Shinra."

Verdot, Tseng's mentor and the head of Turks, was now labeled as the inside rat. Tseng did not, and would not believe that his role model would engage in that kind of behavior. The man was stern, always wanting orders carried out flawlessly. This is how Tseng learned to command, thus molding him to be a stringent leader.

"With all due respect sir," Tseng breathed, "I think this is a mistake, Verdot has always been a devoted employee to Shinra. I don't think this is a valid lead for the Turks to invest in."

Rufus arched his eyebrows dubiously at Tseng and then glanced at his father. He wouldn't let the Turk's personal feelings confuse the old man after he came this far. Rufus needed to end this conversation immediately before any suspicion left Verdot.

"Do you need time off, Tseng? Maybe this mission is not appropriate for you. In that case, Reno and Rude will be leading this mission." Rufus remarked calmly.

"That won't be necessary," Tseng affirmed. "I just don't think this is-"

"It's your job, Tseng," Rufus interrupted the Turk raising his voice, "It is what you were hired to do."

Simultaneously, all of their phones beeped at the same time interrupting the heated conversation, that typically happened if a mass Shinra email was sent out.

"Hmm," Rufus muttered, "If you see Lazard give your condolences...his mother just died."

He carelessly tossed his phone into his jacket pocket.

"At least Human Resources is doing their job," Rufus sneered under his breath eying Tseng.

---

**A/N:** I apologize for such a long wait in this chapter.

In the actual game, if you speak to a woman outside of the church she states the woman that President Shinra was seeing has died. If you talked to her again, she says the woman had a son. Hmmmm, wonder who that could be. I just wanted everyone to see what information I based my fic from as well. :)


	6. 05 :: Lazard: Catalyst

**05 // Lazard - Catalyst**

A faint glimmer illuminated the dark cobblestone path as Lazard walked towards headquarters. The ambiance of the street lights reminded him of the lifestream, and how it viciously took his beloved mother away. _She was really gone._ Grief, denial, anger and sadness overwhelmed Lazard simultaneously, but the sight of his mother fading into the mesmerizing green light brought upon the realization that she had left Gaia entirely. He remembered his hands shaking, and his head pounding. He wanted to scream at the sight of emptiness in the hospital that laid before him, but nothing audible would come out of his mouth. It was at that moment that Lazard's mind, after eight years of constant nervosa over his mother's health, went blank, and it was then he found the most peace. The worst of it was finally over; he had to keep reminding himself that the loneliness would subside, and he would undoubtedly have to focus on his campaign.

_For her at least._

It was late, nearly 11:30 p.m., the day employees of Shinra filtered out hours ago, leaving a few working overtime, and night guards, which were third class SOLDIERS at the bottom of the food chain.

"Director, I am so sorry," Rosmari softly whispered as Lazard walked into his office.

Rosmari worked late in order to complete a majority of his paperwork, thus making the next few days easier on him. Lazard didn't expect her to be in his office this long though.

"Rosmari, go home. It's too late for you to be here," Lazard retorted trying to be patient, but in reality he was slightly irritated, wanting to just be alone.

"I'm sorry," he immediately retracted his statement at the sight of her twisted expression, "Please forgive my behavior. I will call a cab to take you home, wait downstairs."

Rosmari nodded at her supervisor. Her emerald eyes read the traces of anguish and disturbance in his features. Heavy, dark, purple bags were chiseled under his hollow eyes leaving him with a haggard appearance. She gently walked over to him touching the side of his shoulder.

"Thank you sir," she whispered, "again, I'm sorry about your loss."

Her hand slowly slid down Lazard's arm, and compassionately grasped the edges of his fingertips. Lazard's head sunk forward deep into his chest, as he wished Rosmari would leave before he lost whatever composure he had left. Abruptly, the secretary let go of his hand. She quickly walked away leaving a barely audible sound of clicking heels in the distance.

Returning to his desk, Lazard instantly discovered Genesis Rhapsodos' file laying on the top of the stalks of papers. _Genesis. _How was the 1st Class SOLIDER holding up? Rushing down to the 23rd floor Lazard wanted to speak to Dr. Hollander while he was still in the lab. According to the file, his shoulder wound, inflicted by training with Sephiroth, wasn't healing properly. In fact, his cells were rejecting the healing and re-growth process entirely.

'_Strange,'_ Lazard thought, _'Genesis was tested only a week before the accident, and his cell count was normal, strong in fact._'

There had to be an explanation for why his body was decomposing rather than healing properly. Lazard's only hope was that this _set back_ was fairly easy to cure, the last thing he needed was one of his elite men out because of illness.

Lazard found the scientist hunched over a microscope analyzing test tubes of cell samples in the lab. He walked over tossing the file in front of the scientist.

"Dr. Hollander, where is Genesis?"

"Director!" Hollander gasped in surprise, "Genesis is sleeping in room 2B right now. His surgery will take place in the morning, I presume you signed the paperwork?"

"Yes, and I find it peculiar his cells aren't regenerating properly," Lazard arched his eyebrow at Dr. Hollander suspiciously, "do you have any idea why this is happening?"

Dr. Hollander's eyes fixed on Lazard with a curious stare. He took a few minutes to recite in his head what he was going to say. Once Hollander gathered himself together, he pulled a file from a locked cabinet in his desk and motioned for Lazard to sit down.

"Project G, Director, was authorized before your time here. It originated a long time ago when Professor Gast was working in Shinra; it was divided between Hojo and I when he left. Project G involved Angeal Hewley's mother, Gillian Hewley."

Lazard began reading over the summary of Project G where a signature caught his eye. It was approved by President Shinra, which was uncanny because the President claimed to be against Mako testing on SOLDIERS. Lazard reflected for a moment before divulging into the disaster that laid before him in paperwork. His father, the president, allowed for such bizarre experimentation, but repeatedly gave Lazard hell for Mako infusions.

"Why would_ he_ sign for this? He never approved Mako testing in our meetings," Lazard sneered.

"I had thought by now you'd learn the ropes of Shinra, Director," Hollander commented, "President Shinra has supported the testing ever since he profited on Mako energy. Unfortunately, Project G didn't receive nearly as much funding as Project S, which was Hojo's project; the President has a tendency to play favorites."

Hollander sat across from Lazard, flickering through papers. He pulled a diagram of test results and handed it to Lazard.

"As you can see, I injected Angeal's mother with Jenova cells before Angeal was in the womb. This proved more successful than Genesis, who was only injected with Gillian's cells after birth."

"Director," Hollander sighed. He paused for a minute shifting his eyes from Lazard. His posture was uncomfortable and awkward, "Genesis is degrading. His body is decomposing, and I've been working night and day to find a cure to it. I think I have almost-"

"Dammit Hollander!" Lazard snapped as his fist hit the stainless steel surface with force, "does Genesis know what's happening to him? Do Angeal and Sephiroth know they were experimented on?"

Lazard was in a predicament; he had to devise an excuse as to why Genesis' body was failing him. Combing his fingers through his hair trying to calm himself down, Lazard need to act fast before this matter leaked out within the company. In an instant, everything he loved or worked for was being crushed in front of him. He wouldn't let himself fall so easily.

"Hollander, this is going to change everything I've worked for in my campaign for SOLIDER. You need to fix this problem-"

"You still haven't caught on? Forget the Vice Presidency, President Shinra won't acknowledge the work you put in for SOLIDER, or if you're qualified; he has his own agenda. Countless times I've researched projects to only see-"

"That doesn't matter right now Hollander," Lazard sneered shaking his head, "one of my best men is degarding, and you need to cure him as soon as possible or I will have your job for it!"

"The surgery I am performing on Genesis tomorrow will fuse Angeal's cells into the wound, hopefully patching it," Hollander's lips contorted to reveal a sick grin, "but what the President doesn't know, is that Genesis and Angeal can make copies of themselves. Their cells have the ability to clone, and that is something Project S lacks."

Lazard nodded at him to continue in interest.

"This is something that will benefit you and SOLIDER, thus completely disposing-"

Hollander was quickly cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps entering the doorway. Slowly Genesis struggled into the room with one hand over his shoulder, despite being bandaged it was bleeding. His face lacked all flesh color and his expression was full of wrath.

"So, Dr. Hollander," Genesis enunciated carefully, "when were you going to tell me that I am a monster?"

He paused for a moment waiting for Hollanders response, but there was just silence from the dumbfounded scientist.

"WHEN?" he screamed, and as his voice echoed throughout the room as black feathers fluttered to the ground from the gigantic, black wing that sprouted from his back.

---

**A/N: ** I thoroughly apologize to how long it took for an update, but its finally here. Our dear Lazard is in a rather complicated situation now isn't he?


End file.
